Siding provides a decorative assembled façade to a building wall. In one example siding panels are nailed or fastened to an underlying wall with one or more screws, fasteners, nails or the like. The siding panels are optionally lapped over preceding siding panels for a corrugated appearance that directs moisture away from the building (e.g., liquids such as rain). Stated another way, the siding panels have a downward slope that directs moisture away from the building wall and a proceeding siding panel.
Some examples of reveal systems provide vertical and horizontal trim pieces that are installed along a wall. The trim pieces arrange and align the siding panels as they are installed and in a finished (fully installed) configuration. Additionally, the vertical and horizontal trim pieces optionally provide additional aesthetic appeal to the reveal system beyond that provided by the siding panels.
In some examples, the vertical trim pieces include a substantially planar nailing fin (e.g., a mounting wall) and a reveal flange. The nailing fin is coupled with the building wall, and the reveal flange extends from the nailing fin. Siding panels are retained between the reveal flange and the nailing fin. Gaps between the nailing fin and the reveal flange may allow moisture ingress (e.g., wind driven rain) around the vertical trim to the building wall.
In other example, the nailing fin includes a bump or projection that biases siding panels away from the nailing fin and toward the reveal flange. The bump creates a gap between siding panel and the nailing fin along the back of the siding panel. The gap accordingly directs moisture that has wrapped around the siding panel, and is near the building wall, along the gap created by the bump on the nailing fin.